wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
HelAux F15
Active, in service Decommissioned |operator= |prevcraft=HelAux F14 |nextcraft=HelAux F16 |type=Fighter |typecategory= |stat= |firstflight= |intro=Novemeber 2009 |outro=February 2010 |built= |active= |scuttled= |retired= |dismantled= |combat-killed=45 (Kortorisan-TEC war) |combat-missing= |length=4.5 m |width=1.5 m |height= |wingspan= 6 m |wing= |pods=Ejection seat |hull=Trinium Turbide |hullamt= |shield=None |appt=Missile defense |sensor= |target= |navigation= |communication= |computer=Crystal-based |othersystems= |power=Turbo Naqaudah EF battery |complement= |passangers= |compactcrew=1 |crew=one pilot, one optional gunner. |crew1= |crew1-= |crew2= |crew2-= |crew3= |crew3-= |crew4= |crew4-= |crew5= |crew5-= |crew6= |crew6-= |crew7= |crew7-= |engines=2 Recall Ionised Naquadah Cs |speed= |range= |accel= |ftldrive=None |ftlspeed= |fltrange= |semicompactweapons= |guns= |rockets= |missiles= |bombs= |other= |fullycompactweapon=1 |weapons=Two AX-EE Photon Cannons 1.5, two PH-TO Class Missile launchers |W1= |W1x= |W1type= |W1ctrl= |W1caliber= |W1ammo= |W1stock= |W1feed= |W1vel=}} The , sometimes KF-15 or HAF-15, but mainly F16 for short) was a jet fighter craft designed by HelAux and operated by the Gammetan Civilization starting November 2009 as a new fighter for their settlement and war against the TEC. Generally, it was a powerful fighter against TEC forces in the two wars, however with HelAux booming in early 2010, a new fighter was designed as a successor, the HelAux F16. The last fighter was scuttled for it's parts on March 3rd 2010. One year later on March 1st 2011, HelAux offered the designs of the HelAux F15 to the BlyDonian Civilization for a sum of money. They accepted on the same day. The Gammetan government mildly opposed the proposition, however most backup HelAux saying it's an old model anyway, regardless of the little power difference between the new one. Other names Other names included: *F-15 *HelAux-15 *HelAux Fighter-15 (Most common) *HAF-15 (Most common) *KF-15 *GF-15 *Gammetan Fighter-15 *Kortorisan Fighter-15 More designated terms include HelAux, Fighter, 15, Gammetan etc. Characteristics Engines The engines use Ionoised technology to further boost efficiency. They also use Naquadah which emits no pollution of any type (other than noise). Naquadah combined with Recall (The Element) allows for stable high-altitude fighting. It also improves ground performance. Although this fighter works exceptionally at low altitudes (50m?), it's engines are optimized and designed for space interception. Weapons AX-EE Photon Cannons 1.5 This weapon is suited for light combat. It generally suits to fight low-hulled small strike craft, although works somewhat against strong hull. It's range is also short (~1500m) as the Gatalon projectile expires shortly, making the fighter inefficient for long-range hits. PH-TO Class Missile launchers They suit for massive bursts in order to bypass missile defenses on potentially heavily armed ships. They work very well at both bombing and intercepting as they have advanced Radar and Gamar technology. When the Gamar detects projectiles or ordinance flying near it, a program previously installed in the F-11 model allows it to dodge the projectile. It is also O''-class, which includes light and versatile manoeuvering. They also have advanced programing to overcome any obsticles that the target can pass and the rocket cannot. Say if the fighter had anti-shield technology and the missile did not, it would quickly use Radar and Gamar to find any other entrances in order to get onto the fighter, or it would use it's fast engines to go to the exit of whatever the fighter is in then hit the target when it can. Inertial dampners The Intertial dampners on this fighter account for 97% of the gravity, allowing for a stable and accurate fire. Formations Formations generally come in groups of 5, stacked up in attacking formations. Their hardpoints make them vulnerable from the side and top, so should they come under attack from them flanks, they would scatter and try to go head on, behind or infront of the enemy, never so that their flying at them from the top or side. Variations There are 4 main classes: *''Forest-class *''Space''-class *''Covert''-class *Standard Forest The Forest-class is best suited for land assault, as it is armed with higher class rockets and advanced manoeuvering engines. They also have skin which can be disguised into greenery. Added to that; they have radar jamming technology (to a certain leve). Space Space-class is designed for space (obv''iously) and therefore has heavier rockets and long range cannons. It is generally black to disguise into the background, and uses an alternate engine fluid so that the engine trail is dark. Covert The 'Covert-class''' is optimized for short-term reconnaissance, as it has a cloaking generator. The cloaking generator, though, can only last 5 minutes on a standard battery, so they installed a Turbo-EX backup. Now it can lasts ~40 minutes and runs off the Turbo-EX alone. Standard The Standard class is the one that is described in the table, standard everything and optimized for short-range combat. Gallery File:KF 15 2.PNG File:KF 15 3.PNG File:KF 15 4.PNG Category:Kortorisan Category:Air Craft Category:Space Ship Category:List of H articles Category:FIghter Category:Strike Craft Category:HelAux Category:Gammetan Category:Gammetan Air Force